Quirks
by RedCommander72
Summary: Killua notices the little quirks that Phoenix has. This is a little one-shot that is connect to my story Flame but you don't need to read it to understand this one-shot


**I don't own Hunter x Hunter only Phoenix**

* * *

If there was one thing that Killua knew for certain about the

agenda that was Phoenix was that she had a few weird quirks. The toxic green eyed girl seemed to do them subconsciously.

He noticed one the first day he met her at the Hunter Exam. Whenever she was nervous or uncertain about something she would always lightly scratch her left cheek.

He remembers that during the Phantom Troupe trouble in Yorknew City that when the auction was stolen from and she knew that Kurapika was a body guard for one of the buyers that Gon and him had to always hold her hand so she wouldn't scratch herself until she bleeds, which she did at one point.

Another weird quirk of hers was whenever Kurapika was around she was always next to him or close to his person. It annoyed Killua more than he cares to admit when he discovered his feelings for the mysterious girl.

" _Why are you always hanging off of Kurapika?" Killua asked one day annoyed when earlier she grabbed the blondes arm and wouldn't let go and the male just let it happen, even gave her gentle smile._

 _Phoenix looked back at the silver haired teen with such confusion that Killua could feel the heat raise on his cheeks for her adorable look, "What do you mean?" She asked quietly._

" _Do you love Kurapika?" He asked bluntly. Hanging around with Gon and Phoenix for so long helped him with embarrassing things like this._

 _Phoenix gave Killua a sweet closed eyed grin as she nodded, "Of course I love Kurapika! We've been together forever!" She admitted._

 _Killua tried to ignore the sour taste in his mouth, the sinking feeling in his stomach and the crushing vice grip on his heart. "But aren't we together?" He asked in a strangled voice._

 _Phoenix blinked before a blush crawled its way up her neck to her cheeks, "O-of course we are, why do you think we aren't?" She asked a little nervous now._

" _Then what about Kurapika?" He asked a little louder thankful that it was just the two of them at the moment._

 _Phoenix staring at him with a searching gaze before a look of realization mixed with horror formed on her face, "I'm not_ inlove _with Kurapika!" She yelled a little high pitched. Killua paused a little wide eyed having no expected his girlfriend to suddenly yell, "Kurapika is like my big brother and dad mixed into one person! Yes, I love him and he loves me but not romantically!"_

 _Killua watched as the girl he fell in love with panted from her screaming feeling like a worthless bastard for doubting the one who he was meant to trust above all others. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Nix, I jump to conclusions and doubted you! I'm so sorry!" Killua apologized hating himself._

 _Phoenix sighed before wrapping her arms around her fluff ball's waist, burying her face into his chest. She could feel him stiffen under her touch before relaxing and returning her embrace with a content, peaceful smile knowing he was forgiving._

That was the first time that Phoenix screamed at Killua like that and Killua wasn't in a hurry for her to do it again. But because of the little lover tiffs he was able to noticed even more of her quirks.

Like when she was frustrated her hands would clench but never move from her sides. Her eyes would look more golden, much like a dragons and she would sometimes huff, Killua can just imagine smoke coming out with every huff.

It was one morning during the three's adventure together that Killua was watching Phoenix get ready for the day, having gotten used to Killua watching her run around in the morning after her shower and as she dressed. She was drying her hair with a towel when Killua noticed it.

It wasn't so much of how she was drying her hair but what she was doing while drying her hair. She was swaying side to side as if dancing to music inside of her head.

 _Killua watched as the girl he was in love with danced slightly and slowly by herself while drying her hair._

 _Standing up slowly so to not startle her he made his way over to her, his footsteps silent from habit. Reaching out he took the towel from her hands before throwing it onto the bed the two shared the night before. When the girl turned around Killua grabbed her hands bring her left hand up to rest on his right shoulder while readjusting his left hand to the proper hold before swaying with the black haired girl gently._

 _Phoenix giggle slightly when she caught onto what was going on, letting Killua lead her in a slow waltz around their hotel room. She started to hum softly to help Killua keep rhythm._

 _Neither were sure about how long they were dancing but neither cared. Nor did they notice Gon opening the door before smiling widely and closing it again trying to not make any noise and disturb the dancing couple._

Now Killua can't watch Phoenix in the mornings without blushing at his bold move, Phoenix seemed a little put out but once she found out why Killua wasn't with her in the mornings she giggled and didn't push him, knowing that he wasn't very good when it comes to romance.

Killua's all time favourite quirk of Phoenix's was when she would be fast asleep and she would curl up right next to the silver haired man, much like a cat would.

 _It was a long day and all Killua wanted was to go to bed and cuddle with Phoenix not that he would ever admit that to anyone. The three friends were in luck, they were able to get a cheap hotel room with two beds to share between them. Killua and Phoenix automatically moved to the same bed with Gon smiling like a goof at the two as he went to his own bed_

 _Dropping onto the bed not even bothering with changing his clothes or shoes, he sighed in relief happy to finally be able to rest is tired body._

 _He was only slightly aware of his shoes coming off but ignored it not caring about anything at the moment. But he did lift his head slightly from the pillow it was laying on to look to the side when the bed dipped down. It was Phoenix was lying on her back staring at the ceiling with tired eyes._

 _He watched as she sighed before turning onto her side and closer to Killua where she nuzzled her face into his shoulder before standing up again. She pulled the covers up so she could slide into bed._

 _Killua feeling a little lonely for some reasons was quick to join her under the covers, noticing absently that Gon was already fast asleep._

 _Killua reached over draping an arm around Phoenix's waist pulling her close. He could feel the heat coming from her body, smell her hair that smelt like her vanilla shampoo. Smiling Killua watched as the one he was in love with fell asleep in his arms._

 _He stiffened slightly when she scouted closer ducking her head under his chin so her head was resting in the curve of his neck and shoulder. Once the girl stopped moving Killua smile to himself before dropping a kiss on the crown of her dark wavy hair before following her into the abyss that is sleep._

' _Yes'_ , Killua thought to himself as he watched his girlfriend going about her day, ' _I'm inlove with Phoenix'_

* * *

 **You'll notice that this is a few years into the future.**

 **Hope you enjoy :)**

 **Favourite** **and Review**


End file.
